


Storm Inside

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: When Noctis dreamed about first inviting Nyx up to his apartment, he imagined romantic mood lighting and nice blankets. Instead he gets... mood lighting and nice blankets.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Storm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> A [prompt fill](https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/615416806938640384/p-hey-can-i-request-19-please-satin-in) for [whythekwehnot](https://whythekwehnot.tumblr.com/)!

“You sure it’s okay for me to be here?”

“Yeah! Don’t be stupid, of course it is.”

Nyx gave him a bemused look, lifting an eyebrow at the coarse insistence. Noctis immediately bristled, shutting his mouth before it could betray him again. He didn’t mean to call him stupid, he just meant that, no, of course, he could be up here. It was fine, he wanted him to be there. He _really_ wanted him to be there. But if Noctis was afraid of accidentally insulting Nyx, he was even more terrified of telling him the truth.

Nyx smiled, amused, and that put Noctis more at ease. Nyx stalked inside, scanning the darkened apartment. These weren’t exactly the most ideal conditions he wanted to invite Nyx into his home under, but this was what he had to work with, and he didn’t know if he’d ever get another excuse.

“I was just about to light some candles,” Noctis said, hastily shutting the door behind him.

The thunder snapped viciously outside as he did so, highlighting the blacked out apartment in a flash of bright white. Noctis didn’t mean to flinch, and he was glad the power had gone out so Nyx couldn’t see the way his face went on fire in embarrassment. Nyx must have caught enough of it though, because his smiled turned down in concern.

“You afraid of thunder?”

“No! No, not at all,” Noctis laughed, hysterically, searching for a better answer. He couldn’t exactly tell Nyx what was really making him nervous. Instead, he said, “I just worry about my friends.”

Which wasn’t a lie, not in the least bit. The storm was pretty bad. All of the newscasters had warned people to stay inside and advised them of the appropriate safety measures should the high winds and torrential downpour cause an emergency. Noctis had managed to hear back from everyone he cared about before the power went out and screwed up his reception, and they were all safe at home and hunkered down to wait it out.

Everyone except for Ignis, who should have been safe at home with Noctis, but had gotten caught in the storm while touring a foreign associate around the city. He’d texted Noctis that he would try to make it back before morning, but Noctis insisted he stay where he was at the guy’s hotel and wait it out there. It was too late for him to make it home safe, and it wasn’t worth it to risk the flooding streets.

So, that left Noctis, relieved yet alone, save for the guard he wasn’t supposed to know he had, loitering beneath the awning outside his building’s lobby. The same guard he’d been crushing on for the past, oh, gods only knew how long, shivering like a half drowned stray in the rain because he was too stubborn to abandon his post. It was just the decent thing to do to invite him inside.

“Can I take that for you?” Noct asked, indicating Nyx’s drenched jacket.

Nyx glanced down at his soggy state of attire and nodded, peeling the wet sleeves off his arms. They were bare underneath, light, dusty brown and thick as copper pipes. The faded color of his shirt brought out the blue in his stormy eyes, which Noct realized were looking at him, expectantly. Noctis grabbed the jacket and ducked his head, muttering that the candles were “in that cabinet” before rushing off to find somewhere to hang this thing.

It ended up being the bathroom, the universal sanctuary for all good meltdowns. He draped the jacket over the shower railing to drip dry into the tub, then stared himself down in the vanity mirror, silently willing himself to get his shit together and be a good host for the nice glaive with the great body he dreamt about climbing like a goddamn tree.

Noct’s shoulders sagged, feeling defeated before he’d even started to make a fool of himself. He resigned himself to it, fumbling through the dark before he remembered his phone had a flashlight. He went to the closet to find some blankets. He didn’t know why he thought they might need them, but every great power outage necessitated a good blanket. He grabbed the first one he saw, then hurried back to the living room.

He found that Nyx had spread whatever candles he could find neatly along the coffee table, a range of colorful, half melted wax and raggedy black wicks. Noct watched Nyx conjure up a flame into the palm of his hand, the orange glow fanning shadows over the deep contours of his face. Then, like a common street magician, he twisted his wrist and passed his hand over the wicks, creating fire where there had been none before. The candles made just enough light for Noctis to see the soft curve of his smile as he sat down on the sofa, and the russet color of his arms as he folded them against his chest.

Noctis swallowed the innocuous little fantasy he had about those arms folding around _him_ , and crept over to the couch. Nyx glanced up in surprise when Noct draped the blanket over his shoulders, the fabric rippling over his collarbone like water.

“You looked cold,” Noctis mumbled by way of explanation.

He didn’t look cold at all. He looked hot, scorching hot, scalding through Noct’s dreams at night with that crooked smile and sharp eyes and big, bronze body. Noctis made sure he didn’t sit to close to him on the sectional, lest he reach over and get burned.

“So,” Nyx started, breathing out what Noct hoped was a contented sounding sigh. “It’s true what they say. Royalty really does sleep on satin sheets.” Nyx held the edge of the blanket between thumb and forefinger, rolling the smooth fabric along the pads of his fingertips.

“Oh, it’s not mine. Ignis likes the fancy stuff.”

“Figures,” Nyx chuckled, gently. “He’s a fancy looking guy. You’re not?”

“No, not at all,” Noctis laughed. “I’d be happier with take-out and video games more than caviar and opera.”

“My kind of guy.”

Noctis knew that he was only teasing, but the mere idea of being Nyx’s “kind of guy” made him feel all warm and gooey and gross inside.

He’d always liked Nyx. He’d never gotten to know him nearly as well as he would have liked, in spite of just how often he saw him stationed around the Citadel, but he knew him well enough to like him. A lot. He liked him more and more every time he caught a glimpse of him, or had even a quarter of a conversation with him – “What’d you have for lunch today?” “Uh, a cup of coffee.” “Oh, cool, coffee’s cool.”

He felt more comfortable around Nyx than he conceivably should. At least, when he wasn’t making his stomach feel like a riot of chocobo feathers was tickling him on the inside. Something about his laugh lately had been making Noctis feel like he could be sick with the glee of just listening to him. Something about how his cheek dimpled when he crooked a smile at him made all of the heat in Noct’s body pool down to his guts and simmer there for hours. Sometimes Nyx touched him, just in passing and just by accident, brushing his arm in the hall or giving him a hand up if he fell in training.

And every time Noctis felt his touch, it felt like he’d plugged his finger into an electrical outlet. He felt his whole body go fuzzy, felt his knees shake and his head feel all spacious and light. He didn’t want him to stop touching him. He didn’t want to let go of his hand when he offered it to him.

It was with all of that pent up longing in Noctis, coupled with how the satin slid along Nyx’s rough skin, glowing copper in the candlelight, that Noctis made the stupidest, most reckless, most dangerous decision of his life.

He leaned over and kissed him. Just a little one, so quick that maybe Nyx wouldn’t even consider it a kiss. Just enough for Noctis to tell himself that he’d at least tried, that he knew what his lips could feel like against his, and that if Nyx rejected him now, at least he’d have this tiniest, pinprick of a memory to hold onto.

“Sorry,” Noctis quickly apologized.

He knew that it was wrong. He knew that they could get into a whole lot of trouble for this. But he also knew when the rough pad of Nyx’s thumb traced along the edge of his lips that he really didn’t care and he really didn’t want him to stop. Noct let his face be tugged up to meet Nyx’s eyes, churning as fiercely as the storm outside Noct’s window.

“I shouldn’t…” Nyx said, yet his thumb still nursed the corner of Noct’s lip.

“I know,” Noctis breathed, mesmerized by the feeling.

He had to savor it while it lasted. He had to be careful about who he kissed. Nyx could get in more trouble for it than Noctis ever could. He had to remember who he was, for Nyx’s sake. If he really liked him, he wouldn’t put him in this kind of position. He knew Nyx must be thinking about all the ways the Crown could have his head for it, about his job and his life and everything he had to lose.

“We shouldn’t,” Nyx said again, but this time his fingers squeezed around Noct’s chin, steadying him there. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to.”

When Nyx kissed him, he really _kissed_ him. Not just with some quick, frightened sting like Noctis had, but slowly, fully, passionately. His mouth was warm and covered Noct’s as completely as the blanket on his shoulders. His lips slid over him just as smoothly as the satin across his skin, as warm and smoldering as the candlelight. It felt so much better than Noctis could have fantasized about.

When the thunder cracked again, he felt it charge right through him. He could taste the storm in Nyx’s kiss, rain on his lips and wind in his breath. He felt the flood drench through him and the gale tear him open for Nyx to kiss him deeper, fiercer, hands knotting through his hair. Noctis could feel the tempest running wild in him, driving him closer and closer until he was swept up in it and gone forever.

“Damn,” Noctis gasped when Nyx let him come up for air, blinking the lightning from behind his eyes.

“Wanted to do that for a long time, little king.”

“You have no idea.”

Noctis linked his arms around Nyx’s neck and encouraged him to kiss him again. The satin sheet pooled around his hips as Nyx’s arms shifted to hold him tightly against his chest. The candle flames guttered high in the darkness, twisting with the drafts of the storm that beat against the windows. He wasn’t afraid of the storm, but gods was Noct afraid for when the lights came back on. He didn’t want it all to feel different in the cold light of day.

Because once he let the storm inside, he never wanted to let it out again.


End file.
